The Final Tale: Silver Sight Redux
by GlowingGreenEyes
Summary: What if Sam had come back to help Gary and the new gang solve the mystery of the Silver Sight? Alternate version of The Tale of the Silver Sight with a little more romance and possibly comedy in it. Gary x Sam, Megan x Tucker and some Jim the Sewer boy!


_"We're called The Midnight Society. Separately, we're very different. We like different things, we go to different schools, and we have different friends.  
But one thing draws us together: the dark! Each week, we gather around this fire to share our fears and our strange and scary tales.  
It's what got us together, and it's what keeps bringing us back.  
This is a warning to all who join us: you're going to leave the comfort of the light and step into the world of the supernatural."_

**The Final Tale: Silver Sight Redux**

"Yeah, this is a story.... A true story," Tucker said.

Gary stared around at the faces of the new Midnight Society; none of them looked too enthused about what they had just been told. Well, being asked to help destroy an evil charm that may be the reason behind his grandfather's death didn't exactly sound like a party, he supposed.

Suddenly, a loud crack of a snapping branch made everyone jump. Gary twisted around from his place in the Storyteller's chair too peer down the path. Everyone did a mental attendance check—the entire current Society was accounted for. No one knew where the storytelling circle was located except past and present group members. The only Society alumni still left in the area was Gary, as far as they all knew. Their eyes all turned towards the dark path. The footsteps grew closer…

"Hey, hello?" called a female voice from the darkness. Gary thought it sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it…

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tucker exclaimed, comprehension dawning on his face, causing everyone to stare at him questioningly, Gary most of all.

Tucker left the circle quickly and raced down the path without another word. After a few moments, he returned, walking with someone following close behind. He reached the end of the path and stepped aside. The person behind him came into view, Gary couldn't stop his sharp, audible intake of breath.

The girl stepped into the warm flickering light and tucked some of her curled blonde hair behind an ear, looking around uncertainly, "Uh… hi."

Her eyes moved across the young group, but she didn't see who she was looking for. She didn't see the person sitting right in front of her, currently struck speechless. Her face showed a little disappointment. The new members stared at her, then looked to Tucker for explanation. He was smirking mysteriously.

"Uh, who's the babe?" Quinn asked, giving her a none-too-subtle once-over. The girl looked uncomfortable. Gary's grip on the stone chair tightened.

"Quinn!" Vange elbowed him roughly.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Yeah, Tucker, what gives?" Andy said.

"….Sam?" Gary finally spoke up, disbelief clearly in his tone and on his face. Her eyes immediately found him as he stood up from the stone seat and turned around. He couldn't believe it, but she looked even more pretty than he remembered her, if that was possible. He looked older. And his glasses were different. But something about him was exactly the same as she remembered.

"Gary," she smiled, but it faded, "Tucker called and told me about your grandpa. I'm so sorry…"

"I thought we could use some more experienced help," Tucker said to his brother, winking, but Sam missed it.

"We're still in the dark, here, Tuck," Vange reminded the younger Society leader.

"Sam was in the Midnight Society back when I ran things," Gary explained before Tucker could, stepping forward, his eyes not leaving Sam, "…But I thought you were in college halfway across the country, how did you—"

"Well, Tucker called and said you needed help, and…" she looked a little embarrassed and paused before continuing, "I - I needed to visit my parents anyway, and my school's on a break right now, so..."

"Well…I'm glad you're here," Gary admitted quickly, smiling warmly. She beamed back and immediately stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug. He blinked, hesitated, and raised his arms to circle her slim frame. She sighed. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the warm breath passed.

"It's really good to see you again," she said over his shoulder, then released him and retreated. They were still just smiling at each other, when Tucker cleared his throat loudly. The two jumped at the sound.

They realized the younger group had been silently watching their interaction with very interested expressions. The older two took another half-step back from one another and both suddenly found the campfire very interesting.

"So…" Sam started awkwardly, "I hear we've got a mystery to solve?"

"Oh yeah," Tucker said, "You and Gary can work together, here." He reached in his jacket pocket and handed her a small, jagged piece of an old vinyl record and a slip of paper.

"Listen to the music?" Sam read aloud from the record, and then the paper, "Who's Bruce McGorrill?"

"Original Midnight Society member, from back when my grandpa founded it," Gary explained, taking the paper from her, "We need to find the rest of the record to solve the mystery behind the Silver Sight… and grandpa's death. Grandpa Gene put the clues to where the Silver Sight is on these pieces of record that he gave to each of his friends, all the original Midnight Society members."

Sam nodded, taking it all in, "Okay."

"Great," Tucker continued, "I'll check in with Grandma, and you guys can all get started."

Gary looked around at all of them appreciatively, "We can meet up at my dorm room for a progress check tomorrow. Thanks for doing this… and good luck."

The kids all made to leave the circle. After a glance at each other, Gary and Sam turned towards the path together, leading the way side-by-side.

"Wait, we forgot something," Andy said, stopping.

"What?" Gary turned. Sam stopped, too.

"The story needs a title," Andy answered. Sam looked to Gary. He nodded and went back over to the stone chair.

The former Midnight Society president couldn't help but grin as he fished the old bag of powder from the tree stump beside the chair, "Haven't done this in a while..." and he said the phrase that he hadn't said for three years, feeling a strong tug of nostalgia as the words crossed his lips again, "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story..."

Sam grinned, too. It was good to hear those familiar words one more time; she never realized how much she missed this. He reached in and pulled out a handful, tossing the powder into the fire. They were all expecting the fire to burst into life; instead, it died as soon as the powder touched it. The clearing darkened.

"Whoa."

"That's... kind of not normal," Quinn added gravely.

------

Who knows if I'll ever continue this....? lol


End file.
